After School
by icecoldapplefangs13
Summary: When Kyo is caught harrasing Misao after class, he's sure to be fired. He'll have to use his charm and skill to worm his way out of this one. Rated M for sexual refrences.


Chapter 1 After school lesson

Misao stared at her worksheet until the numbers became a blur. It was like she was waiting for the answer to just pop into her head by simply looking at the question over and over again, harder and harder each time. She sighed and shook her head, peeking through her long hair to see around the classroom. Most of the other children were finished, chewing ideally on the end of their pencils or staring out of the window at the snowflakes that drifted from the heavy clouds only to stick to the glass and melt. She glanced at her one of two best friends, Mana, who was just finishing the very last question. Misao sighed and twirled her pencil in her hand. She thought about leaving the first question out but she'd had one look at the following ones and knew, if she would get any, it would be that one. But it was no use, math just wasn't her thing.

"Miss. Harada" Kyo mused above her, making Misao jump. She looked up to find him looking down at her, a sly grin on his face. His dark eyes smouldered beneath his oval shaped glasses, a mere accessory he wore when playing teacher. He pulled the worksheet from under her hands and glanced at it before placing it back on the table.

"See me after class" he growled under his breath. It wasn't a vicious growl. Misao buried her face in her hands and blushed, hoping none of her classmates had heard that. She gasped when she felt a warm liquid trickle down her neck but wasn't alarmed, she'd cut her neck tripping over her own feet the other day and the wound had began to bleed again. It wasn't a big cut, only just reaching her collarbone but it was a little sore. She knew Kyo would question her about this if he saw this and brushed her hair around her neck to try and disguise it. But when she looked up, Kyo was standing at the front of the class, giving her a stern look. After another ten minutes of staring at her unfilled paper the bell rang through the classroom, a relief yet a fear at the same time. She wasn't exactly afraid of seeing Kyo after class, though she knew that if he knew this cut was here, and it was very clear by the look on his face that he did, that it would be extremely painful for him to heal. She often put on a brave face when he did this but when she had misbehaved or angered him he would lick the wound slowly, making it even more painful. Misao gathered her books and shoved them into her bag, before slinging it over her shoulder. She quickly regretted it and purposely dropped her pencil case, spilling the contents on the floor, to leave enough time for most of the class to clear out so nobody was suspicious. She heard a chuckle above her and she gasped, bolting upright to find Kyo leaning casually against her desk. He gestured to her desk with a swift wave of his arm. Misao placed her books gingerly on the desk behind her before sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Your math results were terrible today" he muttered, shaking his head "You didn't even get the first one right, you didn't even right anything!" He laughed lightly and Misao sighed, thinking she was off the hook. She was wrong, though, as Kyo took her wrists in his left hand as if they were cuffed and brushed her hair away from her neck.

"What happened here?" He chuckled, tracing a finger around the wound.

"I, fell" Misao winced, her head low. Had he not had her hands pressed together she would have covered her neck to save herself from the pain to come.

"Let me fix that for you" Kyo whispered, holding Misao's hands above her head. She squirmed against his grip but she couldn't release her hands from his firm grasp. Kyo winked at her before ducking his head beneath her golden hair and gently running the tip of his warm tongue over the deep gash on her neck. Misao yelped but quickly bit down on her lip, afraid of attracting a crowd. Each lick to her neck was like hot glass being dragged across her skin, something she was surprised to feel, for when Kyo had healed her wounds previous times before, not once had it been this painful, this unbearable. Tears welled up in her eyes and she'd bit down so hard on her lip that she'd sure it would leave a scar. But she could barely think about anything else but the overwhelming pain she was in as the tears began to stream down her face. Finally, Misao could no longer feel any pain but Kyo's tongue still continued to run across the flesh of her neck. He pushed her backwards and laid her carefully on her desk, one hand sliding up her small skirt while the other held her hands firmly together above her head.

"Kyo stop" Misao squirmed, tears still falling "Someone might come."

"I hope it's me" Kyo murmured against her skin, before deeply kissing her neck. She was sure it would leave a trail of small bruises. The hand against her skirt was no higher and was beginning to pull at her panties.

"Kyo, stop!" But no matter how much Misao pleaded or cried, Kyo would not stop. He had ripped through the fabric of her silk panties now, his tongue began trailing down her neck now and had reached her collarbone. He moved the hand from her skirt to her collar shirt which he began to unbutton. Misao threw her head back in frustration. She would be lying if she said this wasn't enjoyable, it was ecstatic. But she was scared of someone finding them, the school wasn't empty yet. She wished he'd listened to her.

"!"

Kyo gasped against Misao's chest and quickly jumped up, leaving Misao still laying over the table, her hands still clasped together, tears streaming down her eyes and her shirt practically ripped open. She glanced at the door to find a slim, female teacher standing in the doorway, her mouth and eyes as wide as saucers. Misao recognised her as the teacher who had asked Kyo to dinner, the day Zenki had given Kyo the fake engagement ring. Her name was Ms. Suzuki, she was the guidance counsellor.

"I, I can explain" Kyo said defensively, putting his hands in front of himself. Misao simply hiccupped a sob and closed her eyes.

This wouldn't be easy to explain.


End file.
